Elsa Winters
"The cold never bothered me anyway." '' '''This is only the details from the first Wiki. Feel free to edit this anytime. '''If you want to see the original version of this character, see Elsa the Snow Queen. 'Additional Info: This is only a cross over of the characters.' Background 'Queen Elsa of Arendelle''' (also known as the Snow Queen '''and later Elsa Winters') is the deuteragonist of Disney's 2013 animated feature film ''Frozen. She is the firstborn daughter of former monarchs Agnarr and Iduna, older sister of Princess Anna, and the contemporary ruler of Arendelle. Her powers over ice and snow ultimately led her to become the Snow Queen at adulthood. Elsa is loosely based on the titular character of "The Snow Queen", a fairy tale by Hans Christian Andersen, and to a much lesser extent, Kai from the same story. While the character from the original fairy tale was neutral and, to some degree, villainous, Elsa was rewritten as a tragic heroine. Within the years past, and Anna died in an old age. Elsa did ask herself why didn't she die. Her questions was answered after she met a friend, a good Umbran Witch and explains that she's very special and need to see the world as the time passes by. In order not to make her people to be suspicious, she "planned" her death and left Arendelle in search of a new home. On the mountains of Berk, Elsa saw a man who covered himself in transparent ice with a dragon also frozen beside him. Upon seeing a Night Fury bone, she made a dragon and named the new breeded Ice Fury, Snowstorm. She quickly thawed them out and she then learned that the young man's name was Hiccup. He also introduces his buddy, Toothless, which never takes his eyes off of Snowstorm. Hiccup explained that their elder blessed him with immortality. But to do so, he must remain frozen if he reaches the age limit of a human. Willing to go with time, Elsa talked to him if he wants to see the future. Hiccup nodded then Elsa freezes him back and did the same to hers after that. Elsa was the last to thaw out and remembered Hiccup after she saw that he was gone. Breathing the scent of the timeline she's in, Elsa made a surname that is suitable for her. Her name is now Elsa Winters. The Masquerade Trio While at school, Elsa achieved many goals in her life while also helping others, even risked her own life one day, saving a child who resembles Anna in on of the apartments while she was shopping. That's why the mask, Mystica Glacies,'' chose her to be it's bearer. She also met Evelynn, a tomboyish girl who presented the three masks and decides to help her and Shiela forming a friendship and bond between the three. Being the leader of the Trio, Elsa leads her teammates to battle Lissandra. They finally succeeded in ending Lissandra's dark plan to take over the world. Elsa is now training Cereza under her care as she also helps Shiela to look around in her present timeline. The Masquerade Trio 2 She still the leader of the group in 20 years of her life. After her team was reformed because of a new threat, Elsa asked them to stay alert. Upon knowing the prophecy led by Bayonetta and Jeanne told them to, Elsa and the others readied themselves on the first battle with Scarlet and was met their end, forcing Lux to unleash her Dark Form. Though her physical form died, her spirit lives on ''Mysica Glacies, her Mask but only in a matter of time. Physical Appearance At 21 years of age, Elsa has a tall and slender build, blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thin lips, long platinum blonde hair, a small nose, and very pale skin with a light dusting of freckles (a trait she shares with her sister Anna, though less prominent). Her face is the mirror image of her mother, as, during her coronation, she bore a striking resemblance to the previous queen, only with platinum blonde hair unlike her mother who is a brunette. For the coronation, Elsa wears a teal dress with a sweetheart bodice with bronze trim and dark teal, maroon and purple rose on the skirt and bodice, a black long-sleeved turtleneck blouse with red and teal crystal-shaped prints on it, a magenta cape, a gold tiara, dark brown flats with gold outlines and teal stockings (which disappear after her transformation) underneath, and her hair woven in a French braided crown twist bun held together with a blue ribbon. Ever since the accident with Anna at age eight, Elsa wears white gloves to contain her powers, but at her coronation, she wears longer, cyan gloves with teal prints on, that go with her outfit. Her eyelids have a dusting of lavender eyeshadow and magenta lipstick. In her Snow Queen state, Elsa wears her hair in a loose French braid that is swept over her left shoulder, tied with a hair band with a crystal-like snowflake on it. It is woven with snowflake incrustations, and wisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head with a smaller piece resting down on her forehead. Her hair appears to be thick, although this may be so because she has much more hair (400,000 strands) than the average human (100,000 strands). She wears a crystal-blue off-the-shoulder dress made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice, and translucent powder blue sleeves. She also wears ice-made kitten heels and, attached to the back of her bodice, wears a long transparent floor-sweeping cape of sheer ice which is decorated with large snowflakes. Elsa still wears the same makeup as at the coronation, however, due to the change in lighting, the magenta lipstick becomes a dark pink, and her lavender eyeshadow becomes a shiny purplish-pink. In Frozen Fever, Elsa wears her hair in her signature French braid (tied with a hair band with a pink flower on it in place of a snowflake) woven with small pink flowers and a larger pink flower on the right side of her head. She wears a dark emerald green off-the-shoulder dress made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, just like her Snow Queen dress. Unlike her ice dress, her Frozen Fever dress has a sweetheart bodice which is covered in teal ice crystals that are patterned to resemble leaves and light green translucent short sleeves. Her sleeves and top of her bodice are decorated with pink flowers. She wears dark emerald green ice kitten heels and a long transparent floor-sweeping dark emerald green cape of sheer ice decorated with flower and leaf design (with pink flowers stuck on) is attached to the back of her bodice. Her eyeshadow is now a light pink and she wears dark pink lipstick. During the time she faked her death (in order for the rumors to cease about her immortality) , she wears a crystal-white tube-type dress made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice, a white turtleneck which attached to her bodice with black straps on it. Her sleeves was converted to gloves and is now white in color. She also wears ice-made kitten heels and, attached to the back of her bodice, wears a long transparent floor-sweeping cape of sheer ice which is decorated with large snowflakes. In modern time, Elsa still wears her hair in her signature French braid. She is now wearing a golden snowflake-shaped earring. Though her face looks like a college student but her real age is now 199 years old. despite of that, she's still youthful and all the characteristics while she was in Frozen Fever remains the same but she is sassy and sexy in the crowd sometimes to keep her identity a secret. She is now wearing a school uniform which she sometimes unbuttoned, revealing her halter-strapped underwire icy-blue bra. She wears an icy-blue gloves that allows her to use her powers even she wears it. A navy blue mini-skirt with white and red stripes at the bottom part of her skirt. A knee-high socks that matches the color of her skirt. She is now wearing a strapless high heeled school shoes, which makes her comfortable and can run without bending a single ankle or even slip on the floor. Her Ultimate Masquerade Form, the Mystic Ice Form, Elsa still wears her signature French Braid. A blue turtleneck with white straps was attached to her bodice. The color of her bodice was separated in three colors, white for her bust, gold at her abdomen to waist, and snowflake-shape icy-blue on the rest of her body. Her hands was now exposed, revealing her icy-blue fingernails. She has a gold belt that separates her waist. Her back was now expose, attached to the back of her bodice, wears a long transparent floor-sweeping cape of sheer ice. Her mini skirt was white with icy-blue and gold that forms a snowflake patterns. She wears a cigarette high-heeled boots which also separates in three colors, white with gold snowflake patterns at the upper legs, icy-blue on the knees, and gold that forms a snowflake pattern on her toes to the lower knee. In the Masquerade Trio 2 She wore the same outfit as Lux. Personality As the queen regnant of the kingdom of Arendelle, Elsa appears calm, reserved, regal and - unlike her sister - graceful and poised. Beneath this cool and collected appearance, however, Elsa is quite turbulent; in truth, the Snow Queen was, for a majority of her young life, troubled by her abilities, a feeling which stems from a traumatic incident as a child. When she was younger, she had cared strongly for Anna and, despite being the more mature and cautious of the two sisters, Elsa was still quite playful and used her magic to have fun and goof off. However, after witnessing her magic nearly cause her sister's death, Elsa lived in fear and trauma for a great amount of her life as she became too terrified to let her powers overdevelop. She consequently chose isolation from everyone she cared for, including Anna, out of the presumption that her isolation would protect them from her power. This would eventually result in years of loneliness, misery, bitterness and grief. Regret would gradually take its toll on her as well when tragedies struck throughout her life from the accident with her sister to the death of her parents, leaving them both to mourn and grieve alone. Elsa's damaging experience through the crucial stages from childhood to adulthood caused her personality to shift. She became reclusive, lonely, insecure, emotionally unstable, bitter and genuinely depressed. For Elsa, her powers and nature grew more restrained as the years passed, slowly molding her into the cold-hearted queen others saw her to be. When given the chance to rest and relent, however, as seen on the night of her coronation, Elsa's true persona, which is a warm, kind, fun loving, and innocently mischievous, came about - but only briefly, and with restriction. Elsa also has an altruistic disposition that contributes to the compassion towards her people. Throughout the entirety of the film, the Snow Queen's actions are driven by the desire to protect her kingdom, and more importantly, her sister, Anna. Unfortunately, that comes with a price, as Elsa's upbringing would lead her to believe that, for the safety of her loved ones, and for the sake of remaining true to who she is as a gifted person, she is a living disaster that must be removed from society. Even with Anna's persistence to help end the curse, Elsa's method of solving the problem - enforced isolation - would remain prevalent. Her determination to solve her problems through singularity is Elsa's greatest flaw, driven by her anxiety and traumatic childhood experiences. Though a benevolent and giving person, Elsa suffers from emotional instability due to years of keeping her emotions bottled up. When her strong emotions are triggered, Elsa often loses control over her emotions which can create dangerous situations for herself and others around her. An example of this is when Anna informed her that she had unknowingly plunged Arendelle into an "eternal winter", she began panicking as she realized she had brought harm upon her kingdom, which made her lose control of both her emotions and powers, resulting in ice bursting from her chest and striking Anna in the heart. But perhaps the prime example of this was when the Duke of Westleton's guards attempted to assassinate her and Elsa realizes she has no choice to fight back, and, unable to control her fury, goes from self-defense to fighting back more aggressively, nearly pushing a man off the edge of her ice palace and pinning another to the wall with icicles. During "Let It Go", however, Elsa reveals a liberated side to her personality. Without stress or the fear of hurting others, the queen is strong and unafraid, yet with an air of elegance still surrounding her. Based on this facet, she has confidence in her abilities and accepts them as a part of her, no longer worried or daunted by her restraints. In the segment, which was entirely about letting go of her fears and embracing herself, Elsa decides to abandon what she was made to be so that she can be free to be herself. While expressing this, Elsa proves that she is notably creative and strong in geometry (her ice palace is made entirely out of geometric figures), and a daring young woman willing to reject her own fate as Arendelle's queen for the choice of her own freedom as well as to protect the people in Arendelle from her powers. Following her return to power as Arendelle's reigning monarch, Elsa's original personality, not dominate since childhood, makes a return. With a warm, welcoming aura, Elsa rules her kingdom with a genuine smile and spends most of her spare time using her abilities for the pleasure of herself, her sister, and the entire kingdom. As seen in Frozen Fever, this aspect of Elsa's personality has not only remained, but strengthened, as the short heavily showcased Elsa's lighter side as fun-loving, and extremely devoted to her sister, yet retained her sense of elegance, vibrancy, and compassion. However, she has also become a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to planning events. In order for the people not to notice that she was still alive, she only shows her personality to the person she only trusts. But now she makes her every move as an independent woman. She shows her sassy and sexy nature to those who are suspicious or if she wants an information on someone. But also, her sassy and sexy side is also shown if she joins the beauty contest, which results of her winning the contest she's in. Whenever she felt uncomfortable, she also shows her sexy nature to her friends and classmates. She never felt nervous even after she did that because she's determined to live a life at the timeline she's in and always ready to explore the new world which is about to unfold in front of her. Role in the crossover In the Frozen Dragon universe, Elsa often appears in the Frozen Tangled Guardians, Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons and Rise of the Frozen Guardians fandom. Much like Anna, Elsa's role in the fandom differs between story to story, both considered honorary members of the Big Four (or the Super Six). In Frozen Tangled Guardians, she is the oldest of Jack and Rapunzel's daughters. Fans also see one of her snowflakes as her personal crest. In The Masquerade Trio universe, Elsa carries the main character for the first time, followed by Shiela, and Evelynn (who also were the main characters). She was a role model of the Star Guardians and a good friend of Bayonetta. Elsa also trained Lux how to be a leader. Even brought the Star Guardians team back together after she was corrupted by Lissandra. She saw a brighter future ahead of her and now determined to use the power of Mystica Glacies to bring back the peace that all mankind ever to achieve. Gallery Scan0008.png Stickerline-elsa.png Elsa's New Gown.png Scan0005 1.png Scan0011 1.png Slideshow Stickerline-elsa.png Elsa's New Gown.png OMgV5KN 1.jpg C360_2016-06-09-10-34-06-107(1)_1.png Scan0008.png Elsa.jpg Scan0005 1.png Scan0011 1.png Trivia * Elsa is the only playable character in Disney INFINITY who cannot execute close combat. * In all the songs she sings, her powers are present too. ** "For the First Time in Forever" - freezing a jewelry box and candle-stick. ** "Let It Go" - creating her ice palace and Olaf. ** "For the First Time in Forever (Reprise)" - accidentally freezing Anna's heart. ** "Making Today a Perfect Day" - changing the look of her and Anna's dresses and creating the Snowgies every time she sneezed. * Elsa is 21 years old by the time of her coronation, according to Jennifer Lee,6 the Junior Novelization, and the age difference between her and Anna is at least 3 years (Anna is 18 years old during the coronation). ** According to Jennifer Lee and Disney, Elsa was born on the Winter Solstice.7 Given that the film takes place in July, Elsa would have turned 22 by winter. The map briefly shown in Frozen Fever suggests that it took place in 1840, ergo Frozen took place during July of 1839 (hence Oaken's statement, "A real howler in July, yes?") If Elsa was 21 years old during Frozen, then her birth year must have been 1817. And since she was born on the Winter Solstice, then she was born on the 21st of December, 1817. Her birthday is not celebrated on the Winter Solstice every year, necessarily, as that date differs. But she was born on the day that the Winter Solstice happened for that specific year. A one-day-late post on Disney's Tumblr page has caused some confusion with Elsa's true birthday.8 ** Also, Frozen Fever confirms Anna's birthday to be a year after the film, and the potential year it takes place (1840), indicating that Elsa should have turned 23 that December, and been 22 during the events of Frozen Fever. * Elsa's name (a variant of Elizabeth) is Germanic for "noble". It could also be a reference to Eliza, the heroine of another one of Hans Christian Andersen's fairy tales, The Wild Swans. * Walt Disney had plans to adapt The Snow Queen in the 1940's, but after the character of the Snow Queen proved to be too hard to bring down to earth, the project was shelved. * Elsa was alluded to in the Sofia the First episode "Winter's Gift" by Winter when she talks about a princess who makes ice. She is also directly mentioned by Olaf in "The Secret Library: Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle". * Elsa has the same hairstyle of her mother during her coronation. * Elsa is very fond of chocolate, a trait she shares with Anna. * Contrary to how most adaptations (particularly the 1995 and 2012 versions) portray her, this version of the Snow Queen is not a villain, since the Snow Queen in the original fairy tale, though still the main antagonist, was not intended to be evil. Also, the fairy tale involved an evil troll (implied to represent Satan) building a mirror which he will use to make anything appear evil in the eyes of the beholders, only to accidentally smash it in the process, and one of the shards ending up hitting Kai (much like Elsa's frost shards hit Anna in the film). The Queen was based on a woman Hans Christian Andersen personally hated for being shrewd and distant. * Elsa may have been partially based on Kai from the original "Snow Queen" fairy tale, who after ends up being kidnapped by the title Queen after he is unexpectedly stabbed by two of the broken shards of a magic mirror created by an evil troll which he was supposed to use to corrupt people and becoming cold and resentful, therefore prompting Gerda to try and rescue him, combined with the Snow Queen herself. In some adaptations, Kai and Gerda are actually blood-related siblings with quite a genuinely strong and close brother-sister relationship; as do Elsa and Anna. Moreover, much like Anna, Kai was hit by two shards: one in the head (eye in some versions) and one in the heart, so in fact, both sisters share attributes of Kai and Gerda combined. * Elsa, Deidre from the Once Upon a Time series novel Winter's Child, and the Snow Queen from the 2005 anime of the same name are the only three incarnations of the character to be portrayed as heroic characters. * Elsa's design resembles that of Queen Jadis the White Witch, as they are both females with ice-based powers. However, unlike Jadis, Elsa's not really evil, just misguided. * Based on the lyrics of the deleted songs "Life's Too Short" and "Spring Pageant", originally, Elsa's decision to flee the kingdom was because of an ancient prophecy claiming that Arendelle could one day be destroyed by an evil queen with a literal heart of ice, and since Elsa, who can control ice and snow, who was the queen in question, did not want to associate herself with this prophecy, ends up running away on her coronation day after revealing her powers, only to end up fulfilling it instead due to her being hostile and vindictive to anyone who knows about it. * Another early draft made note of Elsa being the "heir" and Anna the "spare". ("More Than Just the Spare") * Frozen writer Jennifer Lee once made a tweet jokingly suggesting that Elsa and Wreck-It Ralph would make a good couple during the 2013 D23 Expo. As a nod to that, in Disney INFINITY, if Ralph and Elsa are introduced to one another, Ralph will tell Elsa that she's "really pretty", and Elsa will reply "And you have a warm heart." * In the Disney universe, Elsa and Anna artistically and thematically coincide with an aspect of nature, as did Rapunzel: Elsa (the cold moon) which stands alone and half in darkness, and Anna (the warm sun) which spreads over everyone (hence her optimism and positive outlook, enabling her to make friends easily). This can also be noted, for in the beginning of the film, Anna explains how the sky is awake when there was a bright moon, therefore she is. Even though the two are different, they complete each other, hence the film's ending of sisterly love saving the day instead of romantic love. * The scene where Anna and Elsa get into an argument during Elsa's coronation party due to Anna's attempt to propose to Hans causing her to accidentally expose her ice powers to the public as a result of Anna pulling off one of her gloves and running away appears to be very analogous to the scene in the original Snow Queen fairy tale where Kai is enchanted by the Devil's mirror (with Hans as a stand-in) and becoming very jaded with Gerda resulting in him becoming more resentful with her and subsequently being found and kidnapped by the title Snow Queen. Since Elsa is also Kai, this would essentially mean that the Snow Queen kidnapped herself. * "Let It Go" is very unique for a Disney Princess for a general I Want song for them represents the Princess wanting a new life, or meeting new people, sometimes seeing new places. Elsa's song "Let It Go" is about her wanting to just to able to be herself and never have to worry about others (as she does not want to hurt them). * During the song "Let It Go", Elsa discards the three accessories worn during her coronation that she views as restraints: her gloves (what holds her magic back), her cape (her authority over others), and her tiara (her queenly title), which the latter is ultimately found by Marshmallow at the end of the film. * Elsa, along with Daisy Duck and Meg, is one of few Disney heroines to sport eyeshadow. * It is also stated in the book A Sister More Like Me that Elsa loves geometry. This is shown when she uses her knowledge of geometry to create her ice palace, and describing her snow designs as 'fractals'; an advanced geometry concept for the time period. * Elsa originally wore her hair with a braid as a child, symbolizing her carefree and innocent personality. While growing up, Elsa wears her hair in a bun, showing her confinement and isolation. When she embraces her powers again after running away, she wears her hair with a braid again. * According to Jennifer Lee, even though the reason for Elsa's ice magic is never explained except for a mention that she was simply born with it, it has been hinted that the source of her magic may have been caused by a 1000-year alignment between Saturn and other distant planets like Uranus, Neptune, dwarf planets like Pluto, etc.; much like how Rapunzel got her blonde hair from the Sun's light.9 * Originally, Elsa was planned to be the actual villain, and her song "Let It Go", while still indicating some tragic aspects, was initially done in a mocking tone to symbolize this. This concept survived long enough for a planned scene being animated where she used snow monsters to attack the heroes. However, midway through development, her alignment was changed because the production staff realized that Elsa never actually did anything villainous or evil and just wanting to be herself was far too positive to be expressed by a villain, and thus would not have fit one. * Idina Menzel had previously auditioned for the role of Rapunzel in Tangled. Although she did not get the part, a Disney casting director recorded her voice, and it got her the part of Elsa two years later. Coincidentally, Kristen Bell, who voices Anna, also auditioned for the role of Rapunzel. * In the trailer (especially in the Japanese version), there are some scenes that did not appear in the movie that were meant to give audiences the illusion that Elsa was the villain. For example, the scene where she fires her magic from the top of the mountain at the camera does not appear in the film, in order to make it look like Elsa was cursing the kingdom, and the scene where Anna is in a monstrous blizzard yelling to Kristoff, "That's no blizzard, that's my sister!" pointing at Elsa, who is using her magic in order to make it seem like she was trying to harm Anna. These two scenes actually come from test animation of the scene where Anna and Kristoff jump off the cliff to escape Marshmallow, in which Anna was depicted as scared to jump off the cliff, and Marshmallow was actively trying to kill Anna and Kristoff instead of simply trying to scare them off. * Originally when Anna wanted to marry Hans, Elsa scolds her and says "I may not be our mother, but I am still the queen", to which Anna responds "You're a mean queen!" This line was removed, as it would've defeated the purpose of Elsa's inner vulnerability, as she was not afraid of pulling rank on others. * While Anna's clothes remain brightly colored even into adulthood, Elsa's clothes noticeably become darker, duller, and more restraining as she gradually becomes an adult (possibly to exploit her isolation from her subjects and especially Anna), but starts wearing lighter-colored clothing after singing "Let It Go". * At the beginning, Elsa wears gloves to hide her powers, but when she embraces her powers, she removes them. This is indicative of the symbolism of "the gloves coming off" - a person shows their true colors when they aren't wearing gloves. * According to the book Across the Sea, one of Elsa's recurring sources of amusement are Anna's condescending imitations of the Duke of Weselton. * In Zootopia, a little elephant girl wearing an outfit resembling Elsa's 'Snow Queen' gown can be seen wandering around in Tundratown.10 ** In fact, there are several Frozen references in the film. * Elsa weighed in at seven pounds when she was born.11 * During renovations of the Walt Disney Animation Studios building, beginning in 2014, Elsa was one of the character silhouettes featured on the wall mural. * Elsa's hair is never seen loose. * After marrying Hiccup, Elsa wishes that her daughter/son won't have the same powers as hers. Thus, Shiela was born. * Her mask's name was not mentioned in The Masqerade Trio. But it will be revealed in the other sequel. * Among all she created, Snowstorm was only made by fusing her powers with a Night Fury skeleton and a Night Fury scale thus creating a new breed of dragon, Ice Fury. * Elsa was never afraid of anything after she thawed out a 177 years later. It looks like that fear was vanished within her a long time ago. * She has an icy-blue Subaru STI. Shiela has a blue WRX of the same brand. References # ↑ Peterson, Tyler (April 20, 2016). "Broadway's FROZEN Crowns its Fearless Queen - Meet Betsy Wolfe!". BroadwayWorld.com. # ↑ 2.0 2.1 Acuna, Kristen (September 3, 2014). "Business Insider: One Huge Change In The 'Frozen' Storyline Helped Make It A Billion-Dollar Movie". Business Insider. # ↑ Hill, Jim (December 2, 2013). "How Josh Gad Almost Missed Out on the Chance to Voice Olaf the Snowman for Disney’s Frozen". (Blog) Huffington Post. # ↑ World Entertainment News Network (November 1, 2013). "Secret Phone Recording Helped Idina Menzel Land New Disney Role". Contactmusic.com. # ↑ Sofka, Samantha (April 6, 2016). "Frozen Epcot attraction details". Oh My Disney. Disney. # ↑ Lee, Jennifer (November 27, 2013). "@KellanJudy for the main part of the story, Anna is 18 and Elsa is 21.". (Tweet) Twitter. # ↑ Lee, Jennifer (September 2, 2014). "@MarianaDeLama For all who've asked, here's an exclusive: Elsa was born on the Winter Solstice & Anna on the Summer Solstice. #AskFrozen". (Tweet)Twitter. # ↑ Disney (December 22, 2015). "An ice day to celebrate the Snow Queen.". Tumblr. # ↑ "Scriptnotes, Ep 128: Frozen with Jennifer Lee". (Transcript) Johnaugust.com (February 1, 2014). # ↑ "Kristen Bell Isn’t Disney’s ‘Zootopia’s Only ‘Frozen’ Easter Egg". StitchKingdom (February 17, 2016). # ↑ "The Masqerade Trio" written by Gilross Jim Corros (September 16. 2016).